Constipation is infrequent bowel movements (typically three times or fewer per week), difficulty during defecation (straining during more than 25% of the bowel movements or a subjective sensation of hard stools), or the sensation of incomplete bowel evacuation.
Constipation is a symptom with many causes. These causes are of two types: obstructed defecation and colonic slow transit (or hypomobility). Causes of colonic slow transit constipation include diet, hormones, side effects of medications, and heavy metal toxicity. One of the main problems of constipation is the pain. Straining during bowel movements due to constipation may cause many issues. Hemorrhoids often may develop due to colonic slow transit constipation, as can anal fissures, and rectal bleeding. Rectal prolapse, though rare, may occur, a condition where a piece of intestinal lining pushes from the anal opening. Constipation may also result in stool packing the intestine so tightly that it cannot be expelled, resulting in a condition called fecal impaction.
The colon is a breeding ground for both good and bad bacteria. When too much fermentation and putrefaction is produced in the colon by neglecting to keep it in good condition, it is necessary for the waste to be expelled from the body. And that is exactly why the healthy colon is well-equipped with a very efficient system of elimination. But the colon only functions adequately and efficiently if it is in good working order. In a healthy colon environment, the good bacteria will control the bad. But in an unhealthy environment, the bad bacteria rule.
Constipation often is symptomatic of an unhealthy colon because toxins are formed and absorbed when waste remains in the intestines. If we don't eliminate toxins through our bowels properly, they will just sit in the body, allowing toxins to seep back into the blood stream, increasing the toxic load of the body.
Symptoms of constipation include pain, swollen abdomen or abdominal pain, and infrequent or difficulty in eliminating. Constipation can aggravate such issues as high cholesterol, obesity, diabetes, and weight gain.
Hemorrhoids are painful, round swelling formed under the lining of the mucous membrane of the outer part of the rectum due to expansion of blood vessels, particularly veins.
It would be desirable to prepare an organic, natural formulation protocol for ointments, suppositories, and teas which would singularly, or in combination, act to promote healthy function of the intestines, clean the body of toxins, allow a free flow of energy, tone and nourish intestines and colon, slow the aging process for the intestines and colon, and calm and relax the body in general, and the digestive system in particular.
It would be further desirable that the organic, natural formulation protocol for ointments, suppositories, and teas for the treatment of hemorrhoids not include any preservatives or pharmaceuticals, and that regular use of these organic, natural ointments, suppositories, and teas would obviate the necessity for surgery to treat the hemorrhoids.
It is an object of the invention to provide a composition, a method for manufacture of a composition, and uses of a composition which may overcome the limitations of the prior art with respect to the healing of hemorrhoids.
The inventor has found that the deficiencies of the conventional composition may, according to a first aspect, be overcome by a tea supplement comprising aqueous extracts of at least those selected from the group consisting of mentha piperita, peppermint (American mentha), mentha aquatic, and mentha longifolia (Moroccan mint). These extracts are active agents and combine synergistically. All four ingredients may, but need not be present.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a method for the manufacture of an ointment useful in the treatment of hemorrhoids including extracts of Nigella sativa, leek seed powder, Adeps camel, cow butter oil (Friesian), cow butter oil (Jersey), water buffalo butter oil, sheep butter oil, goat butter oil, coconut oil, and farm cow butter oil.
Also, according to further aspects, the invention provides the use of a suppository including extracts of Nigella sativa, leek seed powder, Adeps camel, cow butter oil (Friesian), cow butter oil (Jersey), water buffalo butter oil, sheep butter oil, goat butter oil, coconut oil, and farm cow butter oil.
It has been found that upon several applications of the inventive ointment and/or suppositories together with the tea medicament, respectively, hemorrhoids will significantly regress and eventually vanish. The effectiveness of the applicant's invention